


Power Imbalance

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Chases, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Exhaustion, Fight Sex, Fist Fights, Foreplay, Grinding, Gun Violence, M/M, Mayhem, Numero Uno, Oral Sex, Power Play, PowerEdd, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: It was a little game that they always played.Numero Uno would cause all manner of trouble throughout the city, leaving Poweredd to fix his messes and give chase to stop the nefarious villain from wreaking havoc upon the streets.Little did they know there was more to this game than meets the public eye.





	Power Imbalance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot less dark than it would seem and the title would imply. It's basically a friendly game for them to use their powers, and see what manner of trouble they could get into. It makes for great sex lmao.

There was something so invigorating about figuring out that you had super powers.

The feeling of the wind in your hair as you sped through the town, the raw strength pulsing through muscle, and the tingle of radiation just behind the lids of your eyes- all of these things had Edd borderline ecstatic.

He had always dreamed of being something akin to a superhero. Fighting for truth, justice, righteousness, and defending the hapless and endangered citizens of a city riddled with crime!

Well, in context it was pretty sweet.

The reality however was that fighting crime was hard work. Sure he could delve into the heart of a known crime organization’s base and really fuck up the place, only for the crime to be so deeply embedded into government pockets they walked free….or he could use his powers for something a bit less heroic.

I mean could you really blame him for freezing the fountain and carving a perfect image of himself within the ice? Or flying to a billboard with a gorgeous male model and desecrating it with penis doodles and other unsightly debaucheries?

Or maybe the time he used his strength to crash into the back of a cola truck and steal himself **just** enough to where it shouldn’t be missed. Or all of it. Yeah okay he stole all of it.

As it was now, though, he was currently lounging about atop the Hanslem skyscraper at the heart of the city. His feet dangled over the edge of the tower, overlooking the commotion as he squinted with his super vision to find the perfect unsuspecting targets.

A woman in a fine coat was the perfect candidate.

He scooped up a heaping dollop of vanilla ice cream, rearing back, before launching it at high speeds with just enough force to splatter epically across the shoulder of her coat from _miles_ away.

The disgusted expression on her face was what had Edd rolling in delight, gripping his stomach in laughter as she quickly attempted to wipe the offending substance away with pats of tissues she kept neatly tucked away inside of her purse. She was under the impression the melting ice cream was bird droppings- not that she would have ever seen Edd from so far away atop a building.

Super strength and enhanced vision sure did work wonders, Edd thought, before readying another scoop of ice-cream to lunge at someone else. He was a prankster at heart, and knew this all too well as he kept finding person after person to target.

After all, being a hero was hard work! For every thief or baddie that he took off the streets, he would reward himself with just the slightest bit of mischief and mayhem. He was only human, as it was! Who wouldn’t want to have a bit of fun with their powers?

The sound of an explosion echoing throughout the city had Edd nearly falling from his perch atop the building.

He was set off balance by the rattling, smoke soon rising in the distance as Edd launched himself up into the air in surprise. He squinted towards the commotion, seeing that a local bank was quickly going up in flames.

Great, there goes his day off.

The hero let out a loud sigh as quickly he leapt into action, propelling himself forward and letting his eyes roam the disaster far before he even reached the scene. He could see civilians on the street watching in horror as smoke lapped up the side of the building, seeping through windows and doors as the screams of people trapped inside reached his ears.

He urged himself on faster as gunshots rang through the walls, eyes narrowing in as he rapidly approached the scene. He had the element of surprise still on his side as he turned his body to the side, ramming through the barricaded door and relishing in the surprised shout of the armed robbers. It was music to his ears as Edd took in the scene.

The bank tellers were locked up tight within their respective boxes, already closed off to the attacks of the intruders- yet the bankgoers were held at gunpoint by a petrified looking group of lankies that even Edd could feel embarrassed about. He could see the fear in his eyes as he took in the sight of the hero, knowing damn well just what that meant.

Before anyone could hastily try and pull their triggers Edd was drawing in a deep breath, before suddenly every gun was dropped into a useless pile of hot metal on the floor. Edd’s telekinetic heating ability had never been more useful as he watched the metal pieces of the guns become nothing more than a steaming puddle on the floor.

With the threat neutralized Edd allowed the corner of his lips to curve up into a smile, pulling a single rope from his “hero pouch” (as he liked to call it), and rapidly sprinted forward before the group could even think to scatter.

Before anyone could even blink all of the offenders were tied together in the center of the room, the rope triple knotted and held tight enough to ensure not a single person could squeeze out.

It took a few beats before everyone was cheering in joy as Edd lifted the group of thugs in his hold, motioning towards the hole where the door once stood. “Everyone out!” he called, heading out to where cop cars were already pulling up and waiting for an update on the situation.

He nearly knocked over a few cops when he tossed the group of baddies towards them, giving them a grin and a salute. “Have no fear, Poweredd is here!” he said, chest puffed up in pride as he could hear the awestuck excitement of the onlookers as cameras shuttered and reporters were already arriving on the scene.

As much as he wanted to soak up the attention like a sponge, another resounding explosion came from the depths of the bank, causing even more dark black smoke to rise and the entire foundation of the building to shutter and threaten to collapse.

He had to regrettably duck back inside of that insufferable building, even when the annoying smoke still burned his lungs.

He scanned the walls with his x-ray vision, thankfully not seeing any survivors still stuck inside…save for the far off image of many people hustling through the bowels of the bank with a purpose Edd knew was quickly winding to a close.

He blinked his eyes to rid himself of the pesky vision, rapidly turning towards the blown-up door leading to the back of the bank. Roaring fires surrounded him on all sides as Edd tried to navigate the winding hallways, frustration growing within him as he could hear voices just around the corners.

When he reached a doorframe overrun by flames he felt his patience reach a tipping point. He pulled in a deep breath, felt a chill run through his entire body, before releasing his breath in a torrent of icy frost. The spray extinguished the flames just in time to stop the supports from giving out, freezing the beams and revealing the scene on the other side of the commotion.

Heads turned towards his direction in shock, the vault of the door melted open and the back of the metal enclosure sporting a massive hole in the back. Already most of the money seemed to be cleared out and loaded into a discreet black car- which quickly pulled away as the men shouted in alarm to warn the others.

“It’s Poweredd! Poweredd is here-“

Edd made sure he couldn’t finish his sentence as his fist came down onto the robber’s jaw, triggering an array of bullets to resound against his skin. It felt like nothing more than pebbles being pelted against his iron-strong body, eyebrows pinching up in slight discomfort as quickly the sensation grew more painful than irritating.

“Sheesh, when will you all learn?” he said, before bringing his hands together in a strong clap that had a shockwave of radiated energy bolting through the air. Each of the men covered their ears to the resounding echo of the blast, hands dropping their weapons as pain burst through their body.

With everyone finally distracted enough for police to enter, Edd made sure that the robber’s weapons were magnetized to the opposite room before bolting towards the exit that the car took. He paused despite the commotion, eyes landing on particular green ooze that was dripping from the sides of the metal vault.

He brushed his fingers through it, contemplative, before his eyes narrowed at what he found.

“Eduardo.”

The sticky green nuclear waste was a result from one of Numero Uno’s attacks, which Edd cursed himself for not realizing sooner. He had all the more reason to put a stop to this petty nonsense, lifting himself into the air and taking off down the road that the car took. He would catch these bandits, throw them into jail, and then take care of his rivalry with the city’s own local supervillain.

Of course in a city bustling with traffic and commotion it was more than a bit difficult to locate the car once more. He could see many black cars within the streets, waiting casually at traffic stops, going into parking garages, etc.

Yet his eyes landed on the single car tearing through the city like a bat out of hell. He sighed loudly as he covered his face in his hands, second hand embarrassment gripping him tight. They might have been able to just coast away if they obeyed the traffic laws.

Instead he was tailing after them at high speeds, grin wide on his lips as he lifted a single finger in a “point-gun” motion towards the tires of the car. He didn’t want to overshoot it and accidentally hit the engine, or damage the people inside, but still.

He readied a beam of radiation as the sensation tingled along his fingertip, steadily glowing with power as he swiftly began to encroach upon the car. He took aim, one eye closing as he attempted to hone in on the taget- yet he never got the chance to fire.

Instead a heavy force crashed into his side with enough force to throw him into the nearest building, his shout quickly silenced by the rubble forcing its way into his mouth. He spat out the rocks with a broken snarl leaving him, the laser he had been preparing quickly tapering off, shooting in a direction he couldn’t keep track of.

Instead he found himself buried deep within the side of a concrete slab, the force at his side keeping him driven in. There was only one thing he knew to be capable of that kind of force.

“Numero Uno.” He grumbled, voice broken in effort as his cheek was held still by the rocks at his side.

The deep laughter only confirmed his suspicions. “Poweredd.”

All it took was a single push and Edd was rocketing himself out of the hole that Eduardo had dug for him, shattering through the concrete on the other side and gripping the front of the superhero’s spandex suit. He turned their positions with a single toss of his arm, slamming Eduardo into the office building’s floor and causing a cacophony of screams to rise from the employees.

It wasn’t every day the resident superhero and supervillain battled it out on the tenth floor of an insurance company.

Eduardo growled as he was pushed further into the tiles of the floor, Edd’s superior superstrength always having been annoying for the Latino man. His hands came up to grip the bunched fist on his supersuit, pushing against the pressure on his ribcage as Edd held him down.

“I should have known you’d be a part of this.” He said, tone dripping with anger as Eduardo’s chuckle only served to infuriate the hero further.

Instead he lashed his foot out to nail a rather low blow to Edd’s crotch, twisting out of the man’s grip when Edd’s knees buckled in pain. Out of every part of his body that remained unguarded, Eduardo always picked to play dirty.

Edd covered his crotch with a pained groan leaving him- only to find himself crashing through the window as Eduardo’s sheer speed knocked him over with a powerful blow to his abdomen. While the punch wasn’t painful by any means, he could still hardly see past the stars in his vision from the crotch shot.

“You ASS!” he screamed, catching himself midair when he fell and quickly floating up to pull his fist back and prepare for an attack. Eduardo was standing there, smug as ever, as he simply dodged to the side and let the enraged superhero pass him up. “What? It’s a good a shot as any.” He said, before not expecting Edd to use his own momentum to swing around and catch him good on the side of his chin.

He swore as the sheer strength of the blow knocked him down into the oncoming traffic, swearing as the crater he left in the ground was only made further painful by a car running its wheel into it.

Eduardo wheezed as he was crushed, moving his arms up and flipping the vehicle over with a powerful blast of his laser. He supposed he deserved that. Pinching the fabric of his stretched and now dirty suit, he stared at the tiretracks in annoyance as Edd stood poised over the hole with a wide grin.

“Not so fun to be thrown into cement, hm, Eduardo?” Edd teased, before the other man couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his lips. “Don’t you mean Numero Uno, Edd?”

Offering a hand to the villain, Edd helped to pull Eduardo out of the hole, both of them sharing a small look as if assessing the damage they both took. Feeling just a hint of guilt Eduardo rubbed at the back of his neck. “Uh. Your dick okay?”

Edd’s slow blink was a pleasant sight, before a brilliant smile overtook his features as he clasped his neighbor upside the back. “It’s fine, but uh,” he paused, looking at the stretched out suit that Eduardo was sporting. “Sorry about the suit.”

They shared another silent moment, green eyes meeting brown, before a soft flush was overtaking Eduardo’s cheek as he cleared his throat awkwardly. “It’s fine, I needed a new one anyways. But uh. Want to keep up the brawl or call it quits?”

Edd pondered it for a moment. The two’s rivalry hardly extended past petty fist fights and public displays- yet there was still a buildup of energy running through his veins, and Edd was more than eager to get it out. He pushed Eduardo’s chest lightly, raising his fist and shaking it as if he were actually angry.

“Numero Uno! You have caused enough damage to this town as it is, and I cannot let you get away with your vile deeds! Your reign of tyranny ends today! I refuse to stop until you are behind bars!” he said, voice echoing dramatics as the Latino could nearly bury his face into his hands and groan at how typically extra Edd always was.

Yet when Edd grabbed him once more and launched the two of them in the air he was quick to pick back up, throwing his fist out and letting out a roaring bout of laughter as it connected firmly with Edd’s jaw. “You can’t stop me! Nobody can! Especially not a half baked, washed up, stuck up hero like you!”

He narrowly avoided a harsh kick to his side as he ducked under the swing, rising up in an uppercut that send Edd’s chin skyward. Said man growled, reaching out and snagging Eduardo by the back of his suit and pulling him back with enough force to finally tear the shoulder and chest of the spandex clean in two.

Eduardo did say he needed a new suit anyways.

“Aw- What the fuck, Edd!” he shouted, staring at the smooth skin exposed from the tear, feeling the breeze blowing past and leaving him feeling even more exposed as his enraged expression turned to Edd. Worst off was the way Edd’s eyes were trailing over the skin, momentarily distracted as he could already see the tip of Edd’s tongue wetting his lips.

Fucking horndog.

He punched Edd straight in the nose for the action, suitably snapping his rival out of it as he tried to pull the suit up after another hapless tug. Edd was holding onto the broken cartilage with a pained groan leaving him, already having to set it with a loud snap as blood trickled down from between his fingers. “Oh you fuckin’ ass!” he growled, attempting to pull back and grab Eduardo once more.

Yet the eel was far faster than he was, darting away and leaving only an insufferable smile over his shoulder as incentive to give chase. Edd gathered up as much energy as he could before shooting off after the other, like two comets streaking through the sky.

No matter how far he propelled himself Eduardo was always so far ahead, weaving through buildings with a practiced ease that someone of his size could manage. Edd had to shove his way through, damaging cement and regrettably slowing himself down further in his chase after his mischievous fucking vixen.

Eduardo was sending him on a wild goose chase, and Edd was quickly growing tired of it.

Yet as he launched himself off of the roof of a building, a brilliant idea rose in the back of his head. Eduardo was fast using his own abilities- Edd was strong yet not able to muster up the mentality to go faster. His powers simply wouldn’t allow it.

But his strength could work in this situation.

Mustering up all of the power that he could into his legs he allowed himself to fall upon the side of a building, grounding himself with a single touch of his fingertips and balancing himself forward. He could see Eduardo still retreating, growing farther and farther.

But not for long.

With a powerful push of his legs he was rocketing forward at high speeds, the coiled power in his legs propelling him far faster than his flight ever could and leaving a huge hole in the roof he rested upon. He was coasting on the strength of that blow, the retreating form of Eduardo suddenly growing closer and closer by the second.

The next time Numero Uno turned over his shoulder he was in for a surprise. Green eyes widened to comical proportions as soon Edd was crashing into him full force, arms winding tight around the villain, before turning into a nosedive and refusing to let go of the baffled man.

He kicked and yelled in shock as the ground suddenly seemed far closer than he remembered. Eduaardo braced for impact as the two of them crashed directly into the stone cold cement of a building, feeling the give of the ceiling but never quite crashing through despite the cracks spreading along the top.

Coughing loudly, Numero Uno glanced up when the rubble and dust settled about them, feeling strong arms pinning him down by his shoulders and firm thighs sitting on top of his chest. He couldn’t move- his hands were rendered completely immobile by the feeling of Edd’s knees digging into the palm.

They were stuck in a stalemate, green eyes once more locking with brown, before Eduardo felt warmth building in his abdomen as Edd’s gaze steadily fell into a half lidded smirk. It oozed self-confidence, to have finally pinned Eduardo down in a way that not even the villain could hope to escape.

He allowed himself to hasten his breathing in exhaustion, shoulders slumping down as he let the tension melt out of his body while his hands rose to gently brush under the stubble lining Eduardo’s chin. “Looks like I won, hm?” He noted, watching the way the other melted into his touch.

His breath was coming out just the slightest bit heavier as Edd brushed his thumb over Eduardo’s lower lip, feeling the slight chap to it from his own nervous habits of biting it. He liked the way his mouth looked parted open in a soft sigh, Eduardo’s body going slack as Edd chanced moving his hands away in order to trail down his own suit.

“I think you owe me for that low blow you gave me earlier.” He began, carefully parting open the folds of his pants and untucking his shirt from his leggings. Eduardo’s eyes quickly shifted down to the steadily filling bulge in the line of his suit. He felt his mouth watering when Edd’s hand came to palm at it, causing his thighs to squeeze together in anticipation.

This was always the best part of their little rivalry.

Winner gets to lead.

Edd moved his hand into the hem of his pants, withdrawing his cock with a simple tug and letting the heavy weight hang outside of the leggings. He was barely hard, still twitching to life as his interest in Eduardo grew by the second.

He guided the crown of his length towards Eduardo’s plush, parted lips, pressing it down firmly and letting his hand rest at the base. “Why don’t you kiss and make up?”

Eduardo considered spitting on it for Edd’s arrogance, finding that cocky was such an annoying façade of his. Every time he just wanted to lift his fist and punch the shit outta him for his attitude and yet…it only had him crossing his legs tighter, not wanting to expose how shamefully aroused he was.

The feeling of Edd’s cock against his mouth finally irked him into opening up, if only to stop the insistent rubbing along the lines of his pursed lips. His tongue dragged out along the line of his tip, savoring the slightly bitter taste before finding it far more palatable with a few more swipes of his tongue.

He could already tell his breath along the wet skin sent shivers all the way through Edd’s body, relishing in the way his eyebrows pinched together ever so when he paused to blow against the sensitive skin. Yet the next time he opened his mouth it was to Edd shoving his cock between plush lips, damn well nearly startling Edaurdo into biting down.

But he didn’t, much to Edd’s relief.

Instead he pressed the edges of his lips together and pulled back with a drawn out suck, feeling the first few inches easily pop out as his tongue moved along the underside of the shaft. He was teasing Edd and he knew it, giving him what he wanted, but never enough to satisfy. Instead he rolled his tongue along the underside when he slid back down.

He had to crane his neck to properly accommodate the size, lifting his chin up and swallowing down as much as he possibly could before choking. He drew in a tight breath or air from his nose before swallowing down on what was inside of his throat, hands clenching on Edd’s knees in order to ground himself amongst all the sensations moving through him.

In a steady rhythm he moved his head along the entire shaft, cheeks filling full of saliva as he desperately kept trying to gulp and stop the gags just barely tickling his reflex each time he attempted to reach the base of Edd.

He had to pull back with a loud gasp, lips falling open as his head hit the cement once more. His green eyes were hazed in lust, a small smile directed towards Edd as he soothingly rubbed his thumb along the lines of his knees. “You just gonna make me suck you off until you cum?” he asked, throat already raspy from the fight.

From the look in Edd’s eyes he had a particularly funny feeling that would be exactly the case, and there would be no form of pleasure to be found on his end. Now that just wouldn’t do.

Eduardo could feel the pressure on the backs of his hands to be lessening the more that Edd’s guard dropped, giving rise to a particularly nasty idea that had Eduardo shifting eagerly in place. He moved his head forward to let the weight of Edd rest against his tongue, eyes hooded in lust as slowly he moved his tongue along a particularly sensitive vein running through the side.

Edd’s eyes fluttering closed was his reward, deeply pleasing of a sight as he led a series of kisses from the base back up to the head. He had Edd as clay in his hands, planting the final kiss to the tip…before lurching forward with every ounce of his strength. The hands at Edd’s knees were soon flipping him over onto his back, laying him out as the poor mess of a man was nothing more than an awkward flailing of limbs splaying in all direction.

Yet all that ceased when Eduardo then moved to straddle Edd once more, the clothed line of his ass pressing down against the straining erection his rival was sporting. He pressed his hips down, watching the way that Edd’s eyes quickly went hooded again as surprise radiated through his entire form.

No doubt Eduardo knew Edd could lift him off again, but with the sensual grinding against his cock, Eddie knew that his Teddy Bear would stay firmly in place. His hands rested on Edd’s chest, right over his symbol, while his hips worked in slow circles. “Rule number one of hostage situations. Never let your guard down.” He stated, purring in confidence as steadily he allowed himself to rise to his full height once more.

The smooth lines of his legs were distracting, Edd watching the way Eduardo began to rise up and lean forward with his breath teasing against parted lips. “And it’s pretty damn rude of you to try an leave me hanging too.”

He let Edd’s hands move to the divot of his hips, enjoying the strong hold pulling him back down once more to settle against the throbbing cock Edd sported. He let his rival greedily feel the dips and curves of his body, feeling breathlessly excited as hands parted open his thighs on full display.

Eduardo’s cock was sitting rigid within his own suit, pressing against the fabric and leaving hardly anything to the imagination with how tight the material truly was. He shifted under Edd’s gaze, feeling pride radiating from him as his body never failed to take his Teddy Bear’s breath away.

Yet it was a double edged sword.

Before he could even hope to react Edd was tearing at the seams of his outfit, hands gripping the sides of his hips and yanking it down with enough force to tear the suit like tissue paper. He felt the cold breeze trailing down his spine and between his thighs, the chill doing nothing to sate the fever-like warmth radiating through him.

He covered his mouth in shock as Edd’s hands gripped hard enough to bruise, eyes fluttering shut as his exposed ass was brought back down to meet with Edd’s hips. He could feel the weight of his length settling comfortably right between his ass, only to shiver in surprise when Edd’s hands moved back to spread him wide open.

His suit lay in tatters around his waist, barely concealing anything important as he leaned forward to grip the broad shoulders of his rival. Eddie felt hot shame and humiliation crawling through his gut at being taken on a dirty office roof, but the excitement of it all had him unable to help but press back.

It was when he felt a cold finger prodding his ass that Eduardo let out a surprise squawk, green eyes wide as he turned back over his shoulder to watch Edd’s fingers tease in slow circles around the rim of his ass. He was smearing a generous amount of lube around the skin, testing the give with a shallow press of his index finger.

“Where on earth did you get that?” Eddie asked, although he never received an answer. Instead Edd’s finger made for a good distraction as they slid inside of his ass, causing his toes to curl up in delight and eyes to squeeze shut.

It was always so strange getting prepped, feeling the way Edd’s reach inside of him only helped to ease the muscles to relax with steady strokes of his finger. When he was lax against his partner’s chest, Edd decided it would be a perfect time to squeeze in a second finger, then a third.

It made for one hell of a stretch as Edd’s fingers splayed open inside of him, teasing the depths of his ass and coiling his fingers at the perfect angle to tease his prostate with each steady pass. It had his thighs trembling, head tilting into the crook of Edd’s neck and tightening his grip on the fabric of his shirt.

He ground his hips back in response, three fingers just feeling like not nearly enough anymore. He pulled back with a greedy edge to his expression, narrowing it in what he hoped to be a semi-serious note. “I swear to god Edd if you make me wait any longer I’m going to blow up another bank.”

With a low whistle, Eduardo felt the fingers retreat and leave him even emptier than before. Yet before he could even whine Edd was palming the flesh of his ass, spreading him open and guiding him down to where his cock twitched against his stomach.

“Can’t have that again, huh?” he teased, keeping Eduardo’s hips steady with one hand while the other went back to grip the base of his cock and lift it up. He smeared the remaining lube over his shaft, gripping the base and guiding it back up to rest against the cleft of Eduardo’s ass.

He rubbed the head along the rim in slow rolls of his hips, breath held in, before steadily exhaling as Eduardo took initiative to slide himself down in steady increments. His nails bit into exposed skin, holding his partner steady while the other clenched his eyes in concentration. Edd was the farthest thing from small, and it really showed as each inch was followed by a short break.

His fingers kneaded slow patterns across Edd’s chest, breath coming out in broken pants as finally he felt his hips meet with Edd’s. As if not even expecting himself to have gotten down so fast, Eduardo tested the give with a slow roll of his hips, groaning low in arousal as he finally felt **sated.**

The full feeling was intoxicating, nails burying into Edd’s shoulder as he arched his back into a gorgeous curve to press further back. The rough callouses that Edd sported only increased the intensity of the moment, gripping the curve of his waist and guiding him in a steady rhythm that had Eduardo shivering with each pass.

It was so slow and lazy- unlike nearly every other thing that they did together. He loved the rough feeling of being pinned down and taken just as much as the next guy- but there was something so deeply satisfying about being taken slow like this. He could feel each pull of Edd’s cock, feel the way only the head remained when he slid himself close enough to feel Edd’s breath teasing the deep auburn locks at the top of his head.

He only lifted himself out of Edd’s neck when he heard a soft sigh carry his name, Edd’s hands pulling him close and sliding up the tattered remains of his suit. He clutched Eddie’s torso as close as he could physically get, pulling the shoulder down and exposing Eduardo’s chest to his hungry gaze.

The larger brunette made a show of licking his lips, eye contact striking like electricity, before Eduardo could feel his cock throbbing dully when Edd rolled his hips upwards to meet them halfway. Just the sensation had Eddie shooting straight up, back arched, before feeling the way the new angle slid him so much **deeper.**

Eduardo was in heaven, letting strong arms guide him quicker as each push down had him twisting his hips. He was so close that it physically hurt, barely keeping his head upon solid shoulders as Edd fucked the sense straight out of him.

“You look so sinful like this.” Edd spoke in a hushed breath, eyes hooded and hungry as he followed the curve of Eduardo’s body in rapt attention. His hands smoothed down the sides of his body, taking in the curves and dips that had Edd so thoroughly whipped by his neighbor.

He paused at the way Eddie’s chest rose and fell with each labored breath, keeping up the rhythm that Edd left behind in favor of feeling. He pressed his thumb against the sensitive nipple just barely peeking out from the fabric, teasing the soft skin with pinches and pulls that left Eduardo crying out for more.

They were quickly losing their pattern the closer that Edd got to orgasm, Eduardo’s own length weeping pre as the tip shone a bright red. Edd considered teasing his rival, denying him orgasm until the very last second- but he looked like a revelation like this, angelic and gorgeous in ways that had Edd’s breath leaving him in a soft growl.

His hand shot out to wrap around Eduardo’s cock, stroking along the skin in quick motions that had Eduardo shooting up in shock. His cry could have echoed through buildings as his thighs clamped down around Edd’s waist, both of his hands flying to his mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle his own call.

There was sparks of power surrounding his eyes as the pleasure built to dangerous levels, the radiation deep within gathering in massive quantities that his body just didn’t seem to know what to do with.

His hair was glowing green by the time that the snap finally came, hands flying back to grip Edd’s thighs as his back curved into a full arch. Power shot from his eyes as white splattered across Edd’s chest, a beam of radiation shooting straight upwards in response to the crashing sensations rolling through him.

Edd’s climax was far quieter than his own, a soft grunt and few twitches of his cock the only signs of his completion as warm seed filled Eduardo’s hole in small spurts. It was nothing like the accidental lightshows that Eduardo put on, the power tapering out of his body and leaving him exhausted beyond all means.

He collapsed forward when the final wave rolled through him, spent and tired, as his head fell down once more onto Edd’s chest. Eddie felt his rival’s cock fall out of his ass with a wet flop, cum trickling in its wake and leaving the villain feeling dirty and in desperate need of a shower.

He was far too tired to care, however, as his fingers buried into the front of Edd’s suit and tugged the fabric close.

Broad hands traveled up and down his spine, soothing him as lazily Edd’s cock remained flaccid against his own thigh. He didn’t bother tucking himself in, not when Eduardo was still catching his breath and recovering from the intensity of his own orgasms.

He waited until both of them had enough time to gather their senses, tired green meeting satisfied brown, before Eduardo was lifting his mask and smashing their lips together in a deep kiss. Edd’s fingers felt so right tangled within his auburn locks, tugging him closer and refusing to let them part until they were a breathless mess all over again.

As much as he wanted to go another round Eduardo felt his usual grumpiness catching up to him now, eyes narrowing as he covered Edd’s mouth with his hand. “Not again. You really think I got the energy for that shit after robbing a bank and having my ass tailed by you?”

He almost wanted to give in to Edd’s pathetic whine, burly arms winding around his waist and attempting to pull him closer again despite the white still trickling from the cleft of his ass. Instead, though, he just pushed at Edd until he was able to rise up to his unsteady legs again. Great, there was no way he could be seen with a suit this ruined.

“I’ll tell you what, if you let me borrow your stupid cape, I’ll think about actually sucking your dick when we get back. How’s that?”

Eduardo couldn’t believe how fast the fabric was shoved into his arms, despite Edd absolutely adoring his cape more than any part of his ensemble. It made for a nice toga as Eduardo shifted it around his body, still feeling far too exposed from the waist down- but it was better than nothing.

He turned back to the smug smile on Edd’s face, irritation quickly bubbling as he already _knew_ there was going to be some kind of smart comment waiting for him.

“You know, I still did win. You came in second place.”

Oh yeah, there was no way Edd was getting this cape back in one piece. Eddie made sure his “rival” knew it as quickly he took off with a shit eating grin spread across his lips.

And thus, the chase began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy can you believe I wrote this all in one day? I sure cant.


End file.
